Fairy Tales Coming True
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? Tell me what my future brings, tell me that it rocks and swings! On their last night at Cackles academy, Mildred and friends look to the future with the help of a magic mirror


_**A/N: **__So yay, another Worst Witch fic from me. This one is set at the very end of the last year - which I took to be the fourth year - of Cackles for Mildred and co. The 'spell' is taken from the Nemi cartoons, the second book of which was recently released by titan books. I recommened this cartoon if you like the Worst Witch, it's very lighthearted and fantastical. Worst Witch character belong to their creators and I only own the laptop I wrote this on_

* * *

**Fairy Tales Coming True**

"I'm not sure if we should be doing this Enid," Mildred's worried voice spoke out amongst the celebrations. It was the end of their fourth and final year at Cackle's Academy and Cackle had kindly allowed the girls to celebrate in the Great Hall. Hardbroom had even gifted them - for one night only and she meant one night only - the use of her magic mirror, as a reward for their four years of work. Enid turned to look at her friend with a well worn look of slight annoyance.

"Come on Millie, it's completely safe," Enid said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Hardbroom gave us the mirror for the night, so why not use it?" Mildred gave an apprehensive look, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"For once, Nightshade, you might have a point," Ethel said, her usual sneer in place. "It actually sounds like it might be fun," she admitted.

"Oh come on Millie, it'll be extreme," Maud smiled excitedly, obviously looking forward to Enid's plan for once. Ruby and Jadu nodded as well, each trying to convince Mildred to join in as well. In the end it was Drusilla who managed to convince her.

"Look Millie, why don't you go last," she suggested kindly, "that way those who want to will have had a go, and if you still don't want to, you don't have to." Mildred thought this proposal over for a few minutes, before nodding, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. Truth be told, she was slightly excited about the idea herself; using HB's magic mirror to look into their future … extreme.

**XXX**

"So we say the spell, and then our futures will be shown to us, simple," Enid grinned, folding her arms after she had finished her explanation. "And since it's my spell, I get go first," she declared, much to the groans of the others, who playfully threw scraps of paper at her. Staring directly at the mirror, she chanted the spell clearly, grinning as the mirror clouded, before clearing and showing an older Enid, dressed in what they could only describe as rock glam. "I look so cool," Enid whispered in awe.

"What are you doing Enid?" Jadu asked, leaning forward to look in the mirror. Enid frowned, looking forward to study her image in the mirror.

"I think I'm … a clothes designer," Enid said, her awe growing. The excited mutters of the girls grew. Out of all of them, Enid was possibly the most outrageous; showing her own style in carefully customised clothes and sometimes elaborate hairstyles. She seemed delighted by the knowledge that she would hopefully become a fashion designer one day in the future.

"What else do you see Enid?" Maud asked, leaning over her friend's shoulder, "can you see anything other than your career?" she asked. Enid looked at the mirror carefully, watching the images reflected in front of her. Into the frame came a tattooed male, grinning toothily at the adult Enid. He was well built, with bleach blonde hair, all leather and piercings, and Enid gave a catlike smile on seeing in.

"A rocker, fun," she told the other girls, drawing a few laughs. She leaned over slightly, in an effort to be nearer the mirror, when the images cut out on her. "Oh, it finished," she pouted, feeling a bit disappointed. Ruby touched her shoulder with slight sympathy.

"It must have shown you all it wanted you to see Enid," she offered gently, giving a soft smile. Ethel huffed.

"Or she didn't cast the spell properly," she sneered, pushing forward. "My go now," she declared, standing in front of the mirror and quickly casting the spell before anyone should stop her. Like it had for Enid, the mirror fogged over, before clearing and settling on the image of an adult Ethel, sitting behind a desk, dressed in a business suit, looking very busy but completely calm at the same time. Behind her, a sign showed the name 'Hallow Enterprises'.

"Wow Ethel, you have your own business," Drusilla said, her eyes wide, feeling both impressed and slightly jealous at the same time. Of course Ethel would become successful, it was in her genes after all.

"What else can you see Ethel," Mildred asked, looking at the mirror with a curious interest. Ethel threw Mildred a smirk, before turning to look in the mirror once more. A tall man had entered the picture, with brown hair and a suit on.

"Someone rich," she commented with a hint of smug self satisfaction. "Look, that's an Armani suit," she pointed out, as this would prove her point to everyone in the room. She studied the picture carefully, trying to work out why the mirror would be showing her this man. It was Jadu who worked in the end.

"Ethel … is that an engagement ring you're wearing?' she gasped, pointing to the glittering band on the adult Ethel's hand. Ethel looked at the mirror, her eyes widening, as she nodded in shock, speechless for one of the few times in her four years at Cackles. "It's beautiful," Jadu continued, smiling at the picture.

It was then that the images cut out for Ethel, and she returned to her seat, still quiet but smiling widely. Obviously she was pleased with what she had seen. It continued in this steam for some time, with Ruby discovering she would be a scientist with two very attractive male assistants; Jadu a political figure, married with two sweet children, both of whom had very cheeky grins and their mother's eyes, and Drusilla was delighted to discover that her future career was as a successful author, of a series of books called 'The Woeful Wizard,' and would have a series of famous partners. Some of the other girls in the year were delighted at their results as well, but Belladonna Bineweed was slightly upset at the mirror showing her still in Cackles; even if it was as a teacher.

When it was finally Maud's turn to step up to the mirror, she had chosen to go second last, so that Millie wouldn't feel left out, the mirror did something quite unusual. As per usual, it showed the girl the career they would have in the future, Maud's happened to be as a highly sought after interior designer, but the mirror did not stop there … It gave them, as Ruby quite cleverly put it, surround sound.

"_You in here love?" _a male voice was heard around the room - which was thankfully magically sound proofed, causing Mildred to frown, wondering just where she had heard that voice before. Adult Maud smiled, pausing in her work to look over her shoulder.

"_Yeah, I'm in here," _she said, her grin never stopping. The whole room watched, as the source of the male voice entered the room shown on the mirror. _"So what have you been up to my dear Mr Blossom?" _Adult Maud asked. There was a soft laugh, as the male came more into the frame of the mirror, his face clear and recognisable to all in the room

"_Oh you know, just missing my wife, Mrs Blossom," _The obviously adult Charlie Bloom replied, kissing the adult Maud, the glints of gold on both of their ring fingers noticeable, as the couple smiled happily at each other.

There was silence in the room as the girls, without really noticing that they were doing it, turned to look at Mildred, who had blinked at the sight of Charlie in Maud's future. It was no secret amongst the fourth year girls that the 'dream couple' were Charlie Blossom and Mildred Hubble, though they had never actually gotten together, or even went on a proper date, just a few afternoon teas at Cosies. But still … it was a shock to see that according to the magic mirror, Charlie would marry Maud, Mildred's best friend.

The silence remained for the next few minutes, the audio from the mirror dropping to the volume it had been before Maud's turn, continuing to show the images for a few moments longer before cutting out. Maud turned to face Mildred, an embarrassed blush on her face. "Millie … I …" she began, not really sure what to say. Mildred surprised them by smiling brightly at her friend.

"I'm happy for you Maud, really," she assured her. "Your life looks like it's going to be amazing," she said, her smile never failing but her voice sounded perhaps a little too bright. "Is it my go now?" she asked, moving forward to stand in front of the mirror, hoping her voice wouldn't crack on her. The girls parted slightly, letting her get to the mirror with ease.

She licked her lips slightly, removing that dryness that had come, before closing her eyes, reciting the spell as clearly as she could. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? Tell me what my future brings, tell me that it rocks and swings! Will I be happy? Will I be glad? That I'll never grow up and never be sad? Give me rainbows and elfin laughter, with treasures and castles forever after. Give me glass slippers and invisible wagons, give me hobbits and friendly dragons," Millie opened her eyes, looking up to stare directly into the mirror, making her voice as clear as she could possibly make it. "Tell me he'll be disarming, my very own dark prince charming."

The mirror clouded over, for the final time, the clouds swirling before clearing on an adult Mildred, looking serene, sitting behind an easel, working on something which drew gasps from the other girls, as well as mutters on how beautiful it looked. Compared to the futures which the mirror had shown her friends, Mildred seemed the most content in her adult form.

"Oh Millie, look, you're an artist," Maud cooed, smiling hopefully at her friend who gave her a grin in return.

"Extreme," Ruby said, Jadu, Enid and Drusilla nodding an agreement. They continued watching the image, surprised to hear that the mirror had turned up the volume again.

"_You always have that smile on lately," _a rich voice spoke, with a tone of gentle mocking in it. Whoever the voice belonged to, they only made the adult Mildred's smile grow, dipping her paintbrush in some water before continuing with her work.

"_And do you have a reason why I shouldn't?" _Adult Mildred asked, her tone soft, and her smile still remaining on her face. _"I have a job I enjoy; I'm a qualified witch; the payments on my apartment are finally finished,_" Adult Mildred grinned as the source of the first voice gave a soft, yet still audible chuckle. _"All in all, I would say life is being quite good to me right now." _

"_I hope you're including your extremely handsome fiancée in that," _the voice said, causing the adult Mildred's eyebrows to raise slightly.

"_Extremely vain, you mean," _she teased the voice. The room watched as a dark figure entered the image, walking over to the adult Mildred with a cat like nature, suggesting an ease in every movement he made. The image was striking, a few later commented, with Mildred looking angelic in white, but her fiancée looking devilish in black.

"_You like me vain," _Adult Mildred's fiancée commented, smirking as if daring her to contradict it. Adult Mildred simply smiled, before the images cut out, the mirror having shown all it wanted Mildred to see.

"It seems that, despite what our first days suggested, we're all going to have decent futures," Ethel commented out loud, to the general assent of the room at large. "Though obviously some will be better than others," she added, thinking back on what the mirror had shown her with a smirk. There was another smattering of murmuring when the doors of the Great Hall were flung open, showing Miss Hardbroom standing there.

"Come along girls," she ordered. "You have not graduated yet, and you need to be up early for the ceremony tomorrow," she told the room at large. "Bed and lights out in ten minutes," she added, before giving one of her rare smiles. "And congratulations to all," she said, folding her arms over, and magically vanishing from the room

**XXX**

Later that night, or perhaps it was very early that following morning, Mildred lay awake, staring outside at the large full moon, thinking over the events of the evening with a lazy smile. Despite her shock that she originally had on seeing that Charlie and Maud would most likely end up married, she wasn't that bothered by it. Not really. Truthfully, she was pleased for her friend, and couldn't help but feel that they would be one of the few couples who you could describe as perfect.

She thought back on the fiancée the mirror had shown her, and her smile grew slightly. She looked forward to meeting him. _'Tell me that he'll be disarming, my very own dark prince charming,'_ the words echoed around her head as she turned in her bed. Her future fiancée was the very embodiment of 'dark prince charming', and he certainly seemed disarming, she thought, closing her eyes, wondering just what the rest of her future held.


End file.
